A hole in his heart
by Masha357159
Summary: Percy Jackson has been working for the FBI since he was 15. He lost his mother, and with her went a part of himself. Believing that part of him is lost forever, he ignores the feelings he gets when he meets agent Annabeth Chase, who is with five more agents working with him on the case Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter**

 _ **Lonely**_

 _Thud, thud, thud._ A man's heart was beating hard against his chest as he woke up. Cold sweat was running down his face, eyes full of warm tears. He stood up, taking his clothes with him and heading to the bathroom. He walked in, looking at a young man, no older than 25. He had jet black hair, which was hiding his eyes. The said man moved his hair from his forehead, revealing beautiful green eyes. They weren't the kind of green you wait for in the spring; they were the deep kind of green, like the sea ready to swallow whole boats in its rage. The man splashed his face with cold water, breathing heavily. He looked at his reflection, now seeing his tired form. More specifically, he was tired from his life. His life wasn't even close to what it should be. It wasn't even _close_ to average. People his age were supposed to worry about going to college, buying their own place, or about their love life. But his worries were far different from that. His main worry was whether he is going to stay alive for the next 24 hours. _Because, well, he's_ _working for FBI_. He's one of the best agents in the whole agency. _Hell, he's only nineteen._ His diploma is hanging on the wall in living room of his apartment. His car, the newest BMW was waiting for him in his garage. He had everything a boy of his age could want. But he was unhappy. The problem wasn't in money. He could literally buy anything he wanted. _Okay, maybe he couldn't buy himself a private plane, but you get the point._ He was convincing himself he didn't know what the problem was, but he knew. _Love._ _He was lacking love._ It feels like he has a hole in his soul. A hole he was trying to fill up with love and sex, but it would never be satisfying enough. But he couldn't love anybody, and nobody could love him. He's a cold agent, dedicated to his job till his last breath. _After all, the last time he loved somebody, she died._ And that was four years ago. When she died, he was alone. He had nowhere to go. He was just a 15 year old boy, left without his mother. That was the time the hole appeared. It was burning in his chest, stronger by the day. That was the first time he felt like he needed to shut the hole, and the only way he could do that was by work. Whether it was on his studies, his body or himself. Then, one day, all his hard work paid off. He got noticed by the FBI. He was offered a job as an undercover spy in one of the private high schools in Manhattan. He graduated there, at the age of 16. Afterwards he went to Harvard to study molecular biology. He graduated three weeks ago. _But he was still unhappy._ He got rid of his clothes, looking at his reflection once again. He sighed, and entered the shower. Hot water was running down his chest, relaxing his tensed muscles. He didn't know how long he stood in the shower, loosing himself in the warm embrace of the water. After what seemed like forever, he got out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes, and dressed himself in a black suit with a black tie. _He would've preferred a blue tie._ Taking his keys and his phone, he almost forgot his ID. On the table laid a white plastic card with a picture of a serious teenager. Beside the picture stood a name. _Perseus Jackson_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A strange feeling in his gut**

Walking down the halls of tall building, a man heard his name. ,,Perseus Jackson needed in Chiron's office, right now." Percy sighed. Locking himself in his mind, he thought what the talk might be about. _Probably one more of those ,,you need a break" talks._ Turning on his heel, he headed to the west part of the building. Only from thinking about where he's heading, shivers run up his spine. West was symbolic for the _Omega_ case. Part of the victim's bodies were always placed on the west side of their apartment, with an omega symbol craved into their skin. Percy wanted to throw up. He was the first one to know about it. Why? Because his mother was killed by the Omega killer. No fingerprints left, no evidence at all. Only his mother's hand, in a plastic bag. It still had the wedding ring Paul gave to her. But the rest of her body was never found.

Deep in his thoughts, Percy hasn't noticed he was standing in front of elevator, whose doors were open. He also didn't notice a tall blonde standing inside. ,, You coming in or what? Weirdo." Surprised, he looks up. Green meets gray, and time stopped. His gut is aching and he almost tripped on his leg, before managing to answer. ,, Sure thing, princess." She looks at him, annoyance burning in her eyes. ,, For you, it's agent Chase. Which floor are you heading to? " _Why is she acting like that? Does she not know who he is? ,,_ Sixteenth. " He answered shortly, avoiding her gaze. Her hand ran up to a button that read sixteen. She pressed it gently, and Percy couldn't help but notice how pretty her hand is. _What is wrong with you Jackson? When have you started checking out girl's hands?_ He shook his head, receiving a curious look from the blonde. He gave her his best smirk, when the elevator doors opened with a _bing._

Getting out of the elevator first, he noticed she's going in the same direction as him. ,, Following somebody, are we? " She shoot him a dirty look before saying ,, I was called in Chiron's office, mind you. " _Wait, what?_ ,, Chiron's office? Are you sure? Because I'm positive I was, too, called to his office. " She looked at him for a moment, expressionless, before muttering to herself. ,,Way to start a day…" The two walked in silence to the end of hall.

They stopped in front of a black matte door, with a silver tile in which Chiron's name was graved in. ,, Ladies first. " Percy said, receiving an eye roll. He walked right behind the blonde, spotting, as always, a light office, with a table in the middle. Behind the table was a middle aged man; Chiron. His face was serious, without a track of smile, which he wore everyday. His usually bright eyes were filled with sadness. Temperature in the room seemed to drop. Then Chiron spoke. ,, Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Chase. Have a seat. " Both of them sat in comfortable gray armchairs. Sweat was running down their foreheads, their bodies tensed. Chiron never spoke with such formality. ,,The Omega killer attacked again." Agent Chase looked like she might throw her whole breakfast up. And Percy was sure he looked worse than her. His lungs felt like they were crushed under the weight of his chest. His throat burned, and his head felt like it might explode. Chiron looked at them with pure worry in his eyes, and then continued. ,, Agent Avila Ramirez-Arellano was killed while working on the said case. And you two, with the five of our best agents, are going to take this case."

 **Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need at least 10 reviews before I upload the next chapter. ( it's already written.)**

 **~Masha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Author's note: It's been a while since I uploaded, but school has been pretty tense, and I need to study to get into wanted college. Also, I feel like more details of the story need to be discussed. Firstly, the story is rated M because of the language and adult themes, such as disturbing crimes and deep emotions. Percabeth will start developing in later chapters, and there will be seual content, eventually. The focus of the romantic relationship is manly on Percabeth, but Frazel and Jasper will also be mentioned. The story is supposed to be pretty long, so if you enjoy reading it, please leave a review. I need to know if I'm actually writing a story people enjoy reading. And you can, of course, leave some ideas for the story's further development. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Percy thought he might throw up. His vision became blurry, and then everything became black; he felt his head hit the floor, but there was no pain, just the sound echoing through the cold air of the office. Then, voices. Chiron and Annabeth were the first ones to be heard. Then, that little voice from the darkest parts of Percy's mind advertised. _It's your fault, you know, that she was killed. And it was probably your fault it all started. I mean her murder did start the whole thing. And now you're going to fail in finding the killer. Ha!_

Then, again, silence. Footsteps. A warm, gentle hand on his forehead. His eyes burst open. Annabeth. ,,Need. Bathroom." Was all he managed to say before he rushed over to the nearest bathroom. He threw his guts out, and all he wanted to do was stay there, hidden from the reality.The door burst open, and Annabeth entered, followed by Chiron. ,, Bloody hell, are you okay?" ,,Had never been better, you?" Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and left the room. Percy looked up at Chiron. Old man's eyes were filled with worry. ,, I'm fine." He said, answering an unasked question. ,, I know" Chiron said, still looking at a young man in front of him. ,, You know, you are just like him. And let me tell you, no matter how much you hate him, it's true." Percy hated being compared to his father. _If he was there, his mother wouldn't have been killed. He wouldn't have been an orphan. But he choose his job instead of his family, and it got him killed._ Chiron's words hurt not just because he was comparing Percy to his _him_ , but because he knew they are true. _I mean, look at him. He's killing himself slowly, because of work. ,,_ Sure. But, as much as I would love to chat with you about that bastard, I have a serial killer to find. So, maybe start the case talk?" Old man's eyes were filled with the knowing look, but he left Percy alone. He just sat there, smirking at himself like a madman. _What a pussy you are, Jackson._ With that thought, he stood up, and went back into the office.

He sat in the gray armchair, waiting for Chiron to talk. He started. ,, These are the folders of the Agents you two will be working with. And these cards here, are the only two keys to the laboratory with all genetic and physical evidence. Also, you will, from now on, work in the same office. It's right down the hall, and it has your names on it. Tomorrow, 10 AM, you will meet the rest of the team. The rest of the details will be sent by email. Any questions?" Booth of them shook their heads, taking the files and cards. ,,Good. Now, go." They did.

Walking quietly down the hall, they didn't feel the need to talk. They shared a mutual understanding, because, hey, it's not that you get a chance to work on the case of a psycho serial killer everyday.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by Annabeth's cough. _Crap. He hadn't realized he was staring._ ,, Sorry." He muttered, barely audible. She looked at him for a bare second, but he couldn't help but notice a slight blush on her cheeks. _Cute._ He thought to himself, and then couldn't help but notice the way her pants hug her curves, _and damn him, but she has a solid backside. What the heck is he thinking? This is Annabeth Chase, the mean stuck up, who thinks she is better than everyone else._

They got to the door of their office, with a silver tile that read _Chase & Jackson._ Entering silently, they sat in the black armchairs. Annabeth was the first one to speak. ,, I think it's the best to read this files, and then look at some of the evidence from the lab. It shouldn't be a problem, since you finished your master studies in genetics, right?" ,,Yeah, I did. Oh, and, would you mind reading the documents out loud? I realy don't wanna waste time reading those." She shoot him a dirty look, but then started reading out loud.

,, Okay, the first agent is a guy named Leo Vladez. He is our , guy in the chair'. The guy is 18. His mother died in a fire when he was little. Since then he has been around in foster homes, until FBI took him in. He is currently finishing his master studies in programming, but he is also a really talented engineer, and is a specialist for explosive. He also speaks Spanish. His build is S, so he is not really good for the field.

Our next guy is agent named Jason Grace. He's 20, him and his sister grew up in an orphanage. After finishing High school, he joined the military. He was one of their best soldiers, and then the FBI spotted him. He is skilled with every weapon, and in close combat. His build is M, and from what I already read, you can guess he's our perfect field agent. He also speaks Russian, and it looks like he might be your competition." Annabeth said, a small smile on her lips. ,,Sure, Chase. Continue." Percy said, looking straight at her gray eyes. ,,The third dude is Frank Zhang. He is, also, 20. He was brought to FBI with Jason. He was military's top shooter. He can also fight with every weapon. He is an L. He speaks Russian and Chinese.

The fourth agent is a girl, Piper McClean. She is 20. Her father is Tristan McClean. She finished her master studies in psychology. She is really manipulative, and always gets what she wants. FBI noticed her after she manipulated a man to write his testament on her, without marrying her. Taking her financial status in mind, she didn't need the money, but she took it. She can also fight, she is excellent with guns and daggers. She speaks Greek and French.

And our last agent, Hazel Lavasque. The girl is only 18. She is still studying geology, but she is an expert for stage effects, and is a great actress. It says here that even Piper couldn't figure out her lies. She speaks German and Italian. She is XS, so she isn't the best with fighting. However, she is great in shooting in motion, but only from her special gun, Arion." She looked at Percy, and all he did was grin. ,, Well, we have a great team here."

 **Masha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am sorry, but I will probably not finish this story. I started a new one, named Meant to be yours. I will, however, probably do a re-write of this story when i finish the new one.**

 **-Masha**


End file.
